Hare to the throne
by promptobroto
Summary: Roppi is the prince of hearts in wonderland, and Tsuki has been by his side since childhood. The two love each, but due two their different status, and both being male, expressing their love is rather difficult. With Roppi's upcoming arranged engagement, things take a turn for the worse.
1. Ch 1: You're late

He was running late, as always. The prince sighed with annoyance as he looked at his pocket watch.

Eighteen minutes passed time. "Where is that damn rabbit? He's always late! He's lucky I don't have him beheaded!" Tsukishima the white rabbit was the Prince of Hearts right hand rabbit. And as such, he had many important responsibilities, such as _arriving on time_. He tapped his foot and fingers impatiently as the Cheshire cat, Psyche, appeared next too him.

"Nyee, Roppi-sama~" purred the Cheshire who sat on the arm of the smaller throne which Roppi sat upon. The larger was for his mother, the Queen of Hearts.

Roppi cast a glance at the feline. "What do you want you insufferable cat?"

"Nyeen! Roppi-sama's always so mean to me, Nyee!" the cat whined with a pout. He quickly perked back up and pranced around the thrones.

"Be gone with you, or it'll be off with your head," Roppi said, waving him off. The feline tittered, and made his body vanish, leaving only his head and hands behind.

"You can't behead something without a body, Roppi-sama~" He looked across the wide room when he heard the door open. A tall young blond man with rabbit ears rushed in looking panicked. "Ooo, he's here!" As the blond approached, Psyche made his body reappear. "Naughty, naughty Tsuki-chan, making his majesty wait," he giggled.

The rabbit looked nervous and blushed at Psyche's comment. "I-I'm really sorry." The cat always made jokes of him and Tsuki didn't like it at all, but what could he do? He was just a servant.

"You're late," Roppi stated matter of factly, ignoring the cat.

"S-So-Sorry! I-I'm really sorry, Hacchimenroppi-sama!" His face all flushed, embarrassed with himself. "I-I brought the papers you asked for!"

Roppi sat up tall and stared down at the stuttering rabbit. "Tsukishima. I have been incredibly lenient with you. But my patience is wearing thin. And as such, you're walking on thin ice. So if I were you, I wouldn't slip up again." He spoke with a harsh tone as usual, but with Tsuki, they were usually empty threats, or it would wind up being something as simple as scrubbing the floors for a week.

"That being said," he relaxed his body, "bring me the papers." He held out his hand to receive them.

"Nyan, don't take all day like usual," the cat teased, while pulling a mocking face.

"Begone with you!" ordered the prince, making Tsuki sigh with relief. The feline grinned like mad before vanishing completely. "Now then, Tsukishima, come."

The rabbit smiled softly to his prince. "Yes, sir." He made his way to the throne and kneeled in front of Roppi handing him the papers he asked. "I'm really sorry about being late… I promise it won't happen again." He looked to the side somewhat sad. If there was something Tsuki hated the most, that was disappointing his prince.

Roppi took the papers from the rabbit. He looked through them nodding. "Good. Good. Things are in order. Arrangements are going well. The celebration for my birthday is just a few days away." He paused. "Do you think I'd be a good ruler, Tsuki?" Roppi smiled. "Ah, nevermind."

Tsukishima looked at him and nodded nervously. Even though the prince probably had paid no attention since he didn't wait for his response. Tsukishima thought Roppi was a good and fair ruler already, and admired him for that. If only the other could see himself the way the blond did. But probably it wouldn't matter. The raven was the heir to the country, and a merger rabbit's opinion was useless.

Roppi stood up and held out his hand for Tsuki to take and lead him. "I want to visit the gardens. Take me there, Tsukishima."

A smile tugged on the rabbit's lips as he bowed respectfully. "With pleasure, your majesty."


	2. Ch 2: Garden proposal

Tsuki gently took the prince's hand and lead the way to the garden. It was rather big with a lot of tall bushes, statues and red roses. Red was the queen's favorite color. The rabbit loved them as they reminded him of the prince's eyes, which were similar to his own. It always made him happy to go to the garden, especially in the companionship of his beloved prince.

"If I may ask...," he spoke up nervously. "The prince really enjoys coming here, doesn't he?"

"Indeed I do, Tsukishima. And I'll tell you a secret." He leaned close into the Rabbit's ear. "You're the only one I allow to accompany me here." The prince was in a good mood, and it was showing. Normally he wouldn't had said such a thing out loud. But it was true. In fact, despite his usual coldness and harshness towards the rabbit, he was in love with his servant. The blond was loyal and caring. And though, always late, and clumsy at times, he was always there for the prince. In fact, he thought his clumsiness was rather endearing.

The prince's words made Tsuki's heart race. Did he really mean that? Truly? Or was the prince teasing him? Though he thought it was likely a jest, just the thought of him enjoying their time together as well made him happy.

Tsukishima kept watching the prince carefully from the corner of his eyes. Roppi was so kind in their moments alone. He was calm and caring. If everyone could see this side of him, probably they would love him as much as he did. The idea made the rabbit's heart feel heavy. In just a few days, he will be twenty one and the Queen will announce his fiance to the kingdom. Soon after, they will wed. Tsuki didn't like the idea of his prince marrying someone else, but he knew it was inevitable. He just hoped this person would be able to love the prince like he deserved to be loved.

He fell silent and started to think about that. What kind of person would please his prince? What was Roppi's type? They had never talked about this kind of thing. Should he help with the search for someone perfect for him? But who could possibly be perfect enough for his prince?

Roppi noticed the blond had gone quiet. A small smile appeared on his face.  
"Something on your mind, Tsuki?" They walked to a stone bench and sat down. "As you know, shortly after the party, they'll be looking for a bride for me." He looked down. "I'll admit…I'm not looking forward to it." Tsuki's eyes wided at this, surprised. "Tsuki. No matter what happens, I want you by my side. That's an order rabbit," He said the last bit in a slightly harsh tone. His smile then returned and he reached up the pet the rabbit's ears.

Tsuki's face flushed as he listened to Roppi's words, and head leaning slightly into Roppi's pettings. Of course, he would stay by Roppi's side no matter how it hurt to see him with someone else. He was just his servant and nothing else. His feelings didn't matter.

"I promise I will, your highness." He bowed awkwardly as he was sitting as well and looked up at him a forced smile on his lips. "But… Shouldn't you be at least a little excited? They will find you the perfect person to stay by your side… It should be a good thing, right?"

"Perfect for my position, sure. But for me? Doubtfully." Roppi continued to smile as he looked up to the sky. "I already found that person." Chuckling, he looked back at Tsuki. "Do you know who that is?" he ask, looking back at him and petting his head more.

Tsuki's eyes widened again, this time in shock and hurt. He held one hand close to his heart feeling a small pain on it._ So he already found someone..._ Tsuki loved his prince and he couldn't help that. But the only thing he could do was be by his side and cheer for his happiness. When he felt the prince's hand touched his head and messing slightly his already messy golden locks, he looked at him trying to hide his feelings.

"N-No… Your majesty," he gulped. Tsukishima wanted to know who was the one able to steal Roppi's heart, but he didn't want to hear him saying it was someone other than himself. _He would never fall for a clumsy servant like me…_Tsukishima was uneasy, but he asked anyway. "W-Who is that person, Roppi-sama?"

Roppi felt the blond's ear droop as he told him the news. He really didn't know. Well, Tsuki wasn't that bright most of the time, so he wasn't surprised. He looked down at Tsuki's tail. "Do you remember when we were young, and I use to pull your tail? Hmm~ I always liked the texture of it. So soft."

Tsuki a soft smile as the raven recalled their childhood. "I would never forget about that… Those memories are very dear for me… Like all moments with Roppi-sama..."

Roppi stood up and walked over to a nearby rose bush. "We were always together, weren't we?" He smelled one of the roses before pulling out the hidden blade he kept in his sleeve and cut the stem before returning it to it's hiding place.

Tsuki nodded, still smiling with a nostalgic look to his prince. "Yes, and it was always really pleasurable. Roppi-sama was really cute." Then he blushed noticing he was too intimate in his talk. "I-I mean… Your highness… You were cute. Not that you aren't cute now! N-No! I mean… " He hid his face in embarrassment. What a foolish rabbit he was to speak out like that.

Peaking between his fingers, he noticed Roppi was walking in his direction with something in his hand. The rabbit blushed and looked uneasy, wondering what could it be.

The prince kneeled before him and took his right hand into his and held up the rose to him with the other. He looked the rabbit in his eyes, his own gleaming with happiness. "Will you marry me, Tsuki?"


	3. What makes you happy isn't always right

This was why he was in such a good mood. He planned on proposing to the Rabbit. "Course, I know you're worried about the arrangement. That will continue as planned. I can't properly marry a male anyways. But If you take me, we'll have our own wedding. You're the one I want to be with Tsuki. Everything else is a formality. Only a few need to know about this." He raised a finger to his lips and made the shush motion.

Those words took Tsuki by surprise. He tried to find the words to reply to the his, but they failed him. After all these years, did he really feel the same way he did? The rabbit loved Roppi with all his heart, but he knew what all of that would imply. The queen wouldn't be happy and Tsuki's head could end up on the floor. "B-But…"

Tsuki felt both relief and a little disappointment at the details of the proposal. Wouldn't it make him his illegitimate lover? Wouldn't it also be cheating? Tsuki gulped imagining what a tragedy it could lead to. If he did that, what would it be of them? And the royal family? Eventually Roppi would have to sleep with his wife to give the kingdom an heir and if he refused, the bloodline of the royal family would end up on him. Tsuki too didn't know if he would feel happy like that. It was selfish, but he couldn't share Roppi like that. He would feel hurt every night when the other had to sleep with his 'wife'.

"R-Roppi-sama…" He looked uneasy, not knowing what to say, but he had to do it. "I-I really feel happy you feel this way… I… feel the same…but…" He gulped and continued. "I-I really wish things were that easy… Your majesty… I really do want to accept and be by Roppi-sama's side… B-But… I can't… It would be betrayal against the current and the future queen...to the country. I-it wouldn't be right…"

The rabbit could feel his heart tightening and hurting. He wanted to accept. If he could, he would just jump into the prince's arms and kiss him passionately while he screamed 'yes' numerous times. But he had to think on his actions. It could have effects on the prince, the royal family and even the kingdom.

"I-I'm sorry...but I can't..."

Roppi's eyes widened as he was declined and the rose fell from his hand. _No?_ "I…I see…" He looked down and stood up. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes, trying not to let any tears show. "I see." He turned and left Tsuki there in the garden, any words said to him unheard.

"R-Roppi-sama! Roppi-sama!" Tsuki called out to the prince, but it was useless. "No…"

He knew it would hurt the prince. He knew it would hurt himself. Tsuki was pretty aware of what he did, but seeing Roppi's expression and how he left him hurt. He was sure he would feel the same way on the day of Roppi's marriage. Seeing Roppi slipping through his fingers would be the worst pain he ever felt.

His thoughts were a mess, his mind couldn't think clearly at all. What was going to happen? His friendship with Roppi had been ruined after that and his beloved prince would never want to see his face again. What would Tsuki do without Roppi? He couldn't see himself without his prince or without being by his side. The tears he have been holding ever since the queen announced Roppi's imminent marriage were now escaping the crimson eyes as he sobbed and fell on his knees and he screamed.

For the first time in his life Tsuki screamed. He screamed as loud as he could feeling a agitated, anxious, desperate. He didn't want to lose the raven. He didn't want to be away from him. "WHYYYYYYY?! WHY?! DAMN IT!"

He covered his mouth with his hands. Someone could see him. Someone could hear him. Tsukishima never found himself in such a pitiful state in his life. He was always one to keep his sweet and shy smile, but this time he was angry. He was angry at himself. At the Queen. Angry at everything. How could he hurt Roppi like that? Why didn't he say yes? Was his loyalty to the queen and to a future queen he didn't even know more important than his love for Roppi and Roppi's feelings for him?

Hearing the screams coming from the garden, one of the gardeners ran to where they came from. "Tsuki-kun! What is the matter?" The blonde gardener kneeled and reached for the other's shoulder.

"T-Tsugaru… Nii-san… I-I…" He jumped into his older brother's arms and started to cry desperately. "He hates me! I'm sure he hates me now! Nii-san! I said no! And now he's..."

Tsuki told between his hiccups and sobs what happened as the tears insisted to roll down his cheeks. The other blonde looked in awe for some seconds, but the held him protectively with a concerned look in his face.

"It's ok… Tsuki-kun… You did what you thought was right. However, I highly doubt Roppi-sama would like to be with anyone else besides you… Don't you think the same?"

The rabbit nodded, burying his face on the broad chest of the older one. "B-But… Tsugaru-Nii-San… He needs to… I-I can't… He needs to give the kingdom a heir. He needs to marry a princess. I'm just a messenger. A clumsy rabbit! I can't be by his side!"

"Don't you think it's unfair to tell him who he can love or not?" Tsugaru said in a serious tone. "He has chosen you. You have no right to tell him he is wrong, regardless of his royal status. It's wrong to tell someone you aren't good enough for them or that you're not worthy them when they already choose you."

The rabbit's eyes widened. Tsugaru was right. If Roppi wanted Tsuki, he couldn't tell him he was wrong. He had decided that himself that he wanted him. It was a decision of the prince's heart. Telling him he shouldn't and he couldn't wasn't fair. Also… Tsuki wanted Roppi. He wanted to be with Roppi. He wanted to belong just to to Roppi and no one else.

Letting the other go, Tsugaru stood up and bowed lightly to the younger one. "It seems like you already made your mind about what to do. I hope you decide for something you won't regret later. I wouldn't like to see neither you or Roppi-sama unhappy. Now… If you may excuse me… I have to get back to work...Good luck, Tsuki-kun." He waved goodbye and left the rabbit alone.

Tsuki had decided. He would go after Roppi and fix what he'd done. No matter if the queen would be mad at him. No matter if it was betrayal. No matter if he would have to share Roppi with someone else for the sake of the kingdom. He loved that man too much to let him go. He wanted to be with him. He would never leave him. If he had to be without his prince, Tsukishima would rather just die for good.

Roppi had returned all the way to his room and removed his crown and coat before sitting on the edge of his bed. As he sat there, the tears he held back released themselves. It hurt so much, the pain in his chest. Minutes passed before the tears creased. He wiped them away with his hand and stood up, walking over to the mirror.

The prince looked at his reflection, not really seeing the image before him. In a fit of rage, he punched the mirror, shattering the glass and cutting his hand. The noise of the glass hitting the floor alerted a certain feline who happened to be passing by.

Psyche ears flattened at the sound. "That came…from the prince's room…?" He rushed inside. "You're majesty?" he called worriedly. He saw the man in front of his mirror with the glass on the floor. Roppi turned back and looked at him. "What happened?" The cat looked the prince over and saw his bleeding hand. "You're bleeding! I'll go get help!" he exclaimed as he went to leave to find someone.

"No," ordered the prince sternly, making the cat jump. "You can do it. There is first aid in the cupboard there." He pointed with his unharmed hand. Psyche nodded his head slowly and collect the the first aid. Meanwhile, Roppi sat down at the foot of his bed and waited for the cat, hand dripping blood. As Psyche cleaned and bandaged the wound, Roppi relayed what happened to him.

"Wh-what? He said no?" The feline was beyond shocked. He was certain the rabbit would had said yes. He finished tightening the bandage, and closed the first aid box. "That dumb rabbit…What was he thinking, breaking the prince's heart..." Though he understood the Rabbit's reasoning. With the Prince being a, well, prince, it did make things complicated. But he knew the two loved each other very much. It was why he teased them so much. He thought he loved him enough he'd want to be with him. He guessed he was wrong after all.

Roppi remained silent as Psyche continued to complain about Tsuki's actions. With his injured hand, he reached up and petting the feline's head. Psyche purred and nuzzled the hand. "Is there anything else I can do?" Roppi shook his head slowly. "Okay then…Please let me help when I can…" He gave the prince's hand a lick, but he remained silent.

A sound of the door opening made his ear twitch, and Psyche looked towards it to see Tsuki standing there. Psyche gave him an angry glare and looked away. He then gave Roppi's hand a nuzzle again before picking up the first aid box and returning it to it's cupboard. Walking over to the glass and summoned a brush and dust pan, making them clean up the glass, and a small damp rag for the blood. He focused on cleaning the mess, ignoring Tsuki the whole time.


	4. Ch 4: Sorry isn't good enough

The cold glare Psyche gave him and the fact the feline started to ignore him didn't help much. Not that Tsuki missed Psyche's jokes any bit. But by his face, he could tell Roppi told him what happened and it just made him more sure Roppi was hurt, if not angry.

"E-Excuse me…" He said as he came in and closed the door. "I-I need to talk with your highness… It's something important…"

He gulped and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He could feel his heart beating so fast it felt like it would jump off of his chest. Trying to make the words come out of his mouth, Tsukishima started to move his lips, but no sound came out, until he noticed Roppi wasn't even paying attention to him. He was completely ignoring his presence. Did he hate him now? Was that really right to ask forgiveness when the other seemed so angry? Would he accept his apologies?

"R-Roppi-sama… I-I… I'm… Sorry… About before… I was afraid… I'm still... Afraid… I don't want to go against the kingdom… I don't want to end up dead… But…"

"I would rather die than live without you!" He held the raven's hands gently trying to not hurt the injured one. "I-I want to take back everything that I said! I will accept! I will do anything for Roppi-sama as long as it makes Roppi-sama happy! I want to be by his side and no one else's! I… I can't… live… without you..." He looked down feeling his face was completely red by now. How could he say all those things? Even Tsuki was surprised he found courage to speak his mind like that. But now he had said that and he wouldn't take it back for nothing in this world.

"I-I love you… Roppi-sama… Forgive me…"

Though Psyche was trying to ignore the rabbit as he worked, he heard every word and it made him angry. He dropped the pan and broom, and turned to face him. "Take it back?! Take! It! Back?! You can't just take back a broken heart!" His hair was bristling on edge. "It's not that easy to make 'better'!"

Tsuki looked down ashamed hearing the cheshire's words. He was right. No matter what he did, nothing would fix what he did before, but he was willing to do anything to be forgiven by the one he loved.

"Psyche, be quiet," Roppi said in a low voice.

"R-roppi-san?" Psyche watched somewhat scared as Roppi stood, Tsuki's hands still in his. An eerie smile pulled at his lips as he removed his hands gently. "Tsuki. You want to be mine?" He reached up and stroked Tsuki's cheek gently.

Tsuki looked up at his prince as he stood up and took his hands away from him slowly. The words caused him to shiver and feel a little hesitant, but he knew Roppi would do no harm to him. The raven loved him and he loved the raven back. They grew up together, looking out for one and the other and treasuring each other.

"Y-Yes. Your majesty! I-It's all I want!" He said in a more fearful tone than anything else. He felt Roppi's touch on his cheek gently stroking it, but something in him seemed strange. Sinister. What was that look in Roppi's eyes and that smirk on his face? He never saw the prince like that. But he didn't want to believe Roppi would do anything against him.

That was until…

Roppi grabbed the rabbit's wrist and threw him onto his back on the bed. He leaned over him, pinning his wrist to the sheets staring down at him. His red eyes had a madness to them.

"A-AH!" The rabbit's expression just showed horror and fear at that moment. "R-Roppi-sama! W-Wha-?"

Roppi hover over him, looking with a dark gaze. What was going on? Why Roppi was doing that? Did he hate him now? Those eyes showed only madness and cruelty in the place of the usual kindness and warmth that his gaze usually showed to the rabbit. Tsuki trembled in fear, he was afraid of Roppi. He'd never been that scary before. His eyes looked back to the prince hesitantly, not wanting to see what was in front of him.

"You've been mine since we were born, and there is no way I'm letting go of my property." He leaned down farther, and licked Tsuki's jaw causing the rabbit is given an involuntary moan. "You'll always be mine," he whispered.

Property…That was all that he was for the prince? That was all that he represented for Roppi? "R-Roppi-sama… Mmm…"_ Always be mine…_He was just an object. He was just something Roppi would use as he pleased. Tsuki couldn't help but tear up with those thoughts. Thinking that he wasn't anything for Roppi but something he owned, hurt him deeply. He couldn't believe in what was happening, but unfortunately that was the truth.

Roppi then licked Tsuki's neck before biting down on it hard enough to break the skin.

Tsuki let out a mix of a moan and a scream. Feeling his skin being broken and the pain of Roppi's teeth digging it was nothing compared to the pain and humiliation he felt at that moment. He had opened his heart and told the prince what he felt. He was willing to accept his conditions, but being just his object… Tsukishima felt his heart being broken in a thousand pieces at that moment. Being bitten by Roppi was a mark to remind him he had no free will, no freedom, no rights. He was nothing but a doll.

The rabbit felt guilty, unworthy, lonely. He had nothing. He couldn't and wouldn't be loved. Never.

Blood leaked out of the wound as Roppi pulled away, licking up what was on his lips. A cruel smirked appeared on him before he pulled away completely. He started walking away and spoke to Psyche. "Draw my bath Psyche. I want to relax." And he left the room.

Psyche had watched in horror, not knowing what to do. His thoughts went from poor Roppi to poor Tsuki in an instant. He jumped when addressed again. When the prince left, his gaze then fell over to Tsuki. Swallowing hard, he went to collect the first aid again and patch up the poor rabbit. "Psyche!" he heard his named called, making him jump again and put the kit on the bed and whispering, "I'm sorry…," before running out to catch up with the prince.

_A bath… So that's it…_

Tsuki had always been a little jealous of Psyche for being so much around Roppi, but after that he was sure. He had lost the prince. Roppi would take Psyche instead. Tsukishima curled into the bed crying lowly and trembling.

_It hurts so much…_

The rabbit couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how cruel the prince could be. How stupid he could be to believe the prince would ever have loved him. How selfish he was for wanting the prince for his own. He didn't care to sneak into the bathroom or try to spy on them. He was sure Roppi was having his fun with Psyche. He couldn't look, he didn't even want to imagine that. His heart felt even more broken with those thoughts.

He stood up and did the only thing that he could think that moment. He walked away from the room. He couldn't stay there any longer. It was killing him. The fear, the pain, the humiliation, the jealousy. It all was eating him alive at that very moment.

Hiding the wound under his scarf, not even bothering to bandage it or take care of it, the rabbit walked off of the prince's room and headed out of the castle. He wouldn't stay like that. He loved Roppi, but living like that would end up killing him. Tsuki didn't want to make his prince any angrier. So he would rather disappear.

He didn't look back as he crossed the castle's gates and walked off to the forest. He should find somewhere to hide. It hurt him, but it would be better if he never saw Roppi again. He would vanish completely from his life. "Good bye… Roppi-sama…" He whispered to himself before entering into the deep forest and disappearing in the shadows.

Meanwhile, Psyche followed Roppi into the bathing room and ran the water for him, making it how he liked. He then helped him undress and after Roppi entered the bath, the prince looked up at him with that same awful smirk, and asked, "Aren't you going to join me?"

Fearing what he'd do if he disobeyed, he undressed himself and got in as well. Psyche stayed as far away as he could from the prince, avoiding eye contact. He'd glance up at him occasionally, wondering how he could do that to Tsuki. He loved him so much, and Psyche knew it. This heart break was worse than he thought. The prince himself seems to be broken as well. This was all unlike him to be so heartless.

Roppi reached over and scratched under Psyche's chin. "What's the matter, Psyche? Don't you like me anymore!?" Normally, Psyche liked the attention, but now, everything was just wrong.

"I just…Is your majesty feeling alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," he smiled. He petted the feline's head. "You're a good kitty." Psyche did let out a low purr, though partly from stress of the situation. "Now, would you kindly, wash me?" Psyche nodded and began doing so, as Roppi settled into the bath with his eyes closed.

Psyche washed the prince clean and rinsed him, then cleaned himself since he was in there. They both got out of the bath and Psyche drying them both off before dressing them.

"Thank you, Psyche. I feel like going for a stroll. You're free to go." He left the bathroom, leaving Psyche alone. The feline sighed before rinsing off the tub and leaving himself. He headed back to Roppi's room, somewhat hoping Tsuki was still there. But when he entered, Tsuki was no was to be found. He saw the kit was in the same place he left it. As if Tsuki never even used it. "That Rabbit…" He checked the container and confirmed it hadn't been used. He sighed. "Tsuki…It'll get infected." He left the room and search for him, taking the kit with him.

However, he coudn't find him anywhere. He started to wonder where Roppi went too, as he never crossed him on the search. The last place he had to look was the Gardens. Maybe Tsugaru could tell him where he was.

Finding the blue clad man, he called out, "Tsugaru! Tsu-chan! Have you seen Tsuki?" Tsugaru shook his head and looked curiously at the feline, who started crying.

"Ah, Psy-chan!? What's the matter?" he asked worriedly. Psyche dropped the kit and hugged Tsugaru tightly. "It's gone wrong! All wrong! Tsuki rejected him and it did something to his heart. He bit Tsuki, claiming him as his property. Roppi-san's completely cold and Tsuki's missing!" he cried into Tsugaru's clothes. "I don't know what to do…."

Tsugaru put his arms around him and rubbed his back. "It'll be okay Psy-chan. They need time to heal. I'm sure Tsuki just wants some alone time. It's been a bad day." He smiled down at him reassuringly. Psyche glanced up at him.

"…If you say so…"

Meanwhile, as the prince went for his stroll, he was called to visit the Queen.

"I'm here, mother. What is it?" he asked as he entered the throne room.

"Ah, darling~ Almost twenty-one, and ready to be king. And to find a queen," she said happily. "And I have just the girl for you. This is Princess Anri of the Clover kingdom." She gestured to the young woman beside her.

Roppi eyed the princess. "She's still a child."

The Queen nodded. "Yes, dear. She'll be 18 in less than one year. On her birthday, you will wed."

"I see," was all Roppi said, as the Queen beamed brightly.


	5. Ch 5: Diamond in the Spades

Three days passed since the incident and the prince, between his heart break and preparations for his birthday celebrations, barely noticed his servant was missing. That is until now. "Psyche!"

The feline jumped at being addressed. He was still very skittish around the prince. "Y-yes, you're majesty?"

"Where is Tsukishima? He's usually here by now." Even if he was always late, he wasn't usually later than 20 minutes.

"I…I don't know your majesty. I haven't seen him." Tsugaru had suggested he was trying to collect himself, but the feline had his doubts.

"Well, look for him!" Roppi barked. "I want him here for the party!" With a flourish of his cape, he turned and left.

Psyche sighed. "Yes your majesty…" He then preceded to search for the rabbit once again.

Deep in the forest, Tsukishima had gotten lost, and now regretted not bringing a map. He had no idea where he was going, and even if he dared to head back, he'd have no idea how. But that was out of the question anyways. He couldn't go back; not now, not ever. The prince hated him and saw him as nothing more than his property. He'd lose his head for sure.

He shivered, clinging to the scarf, still around his neck. The forest was cold, specially at night. And the scarf was all he had. That and his messenger bag. But all it had was pens and paper. The scarf was long but didn't cover much.

Tsuki rubbed his tear stained eyes, weary from lack of sleep, and sighed. Not only where the nights cold, they were long and lonely. And when he managed to sleep, he was quickly awoken by nightmares; that cold look in Roppi's eyes haunting him. And the bite.

He touched his neck where the wound was and flinched. He never took care of it and it was now sore and inflamed with an infection. Tsukishima didn't care though. It'd serve as a reminder of his stupidity. A reminder that he is nothing more than a servant who has no right to love a prince. And he did still love him. Nothing could erase this feeling so easily, not even this betrayal of his heart.

Standing up, Tsuki started on his way again, trying to find his way out. To where, he wasn't sure, but he wanted out before the forest decided his luck ran out.

He pushed his way through the foliage into a clearing. Looking up, he could see the blue sky through a gap in the trees, telling him it was late afternoon. "Which way do I go?" he asked himself, looking around. The forest looked the same no matter which way he looked. He gave a sigh, turned left and began walking.

He had traveled for so long, barely resting, he had no idea he was headed towards the Red Kingdom's rival, the Country of Blue Spades. All he had cared about was putting as much distance between him and the castle as possible. If he had known, then the surprise of running into a resident of Spades wouldn't had been such a surprise. And that's exactly what happened.

"Oof!" Tsukishima bumped into a man wearing all white, except a slash of blue in the shape of a spade pinned to his cravat.

The man blinked, then smiled at the rabbit. "Oh my, I didn't expect anyone to be in this part of the forest. But I guess anything can happen in Wonderland." The man looked Tsukishima over. "And my my, you're a rabbit too. Your breed is rare indeed."

Tsuki blinked as well. Breed? He was a rabbit, but the fact was never talked about. He was often called 'rabbit' but he never thought about it really since Psyche was always called 'cat'. It was normal to him. But come to think about it, Tsugaru was the only other rabbit he knew of. "Ah, y-yes, I am...is that a problem?"

"Oh, no no, of course not! It's just fascinating to see one in person. From what I understand, rabbits were only found in the Red Kingdom. Is that where you're from?" Tsuki's mouth gapped open a few times before the man spoke again. "Oh goodness, my manners. I am called Diamonds," he said with a bow. "And you?"

"I-I'm Tsukishima." Tsuki finally stood up and bowed himself. "It's nice to meet you Diamonds-San."

"Just Diamonds is fine, my good rabbit. I'm a servant in the Spade Kingdom but was originally from Diamonds, hence the name. Shinra is my actual name, however, I'm never referred as such, so no point in bring it up."

"B-but you j-just did..."

"Did I? Well, no matter." The young man brushed it off. "I'm currently researching the fungi in the forest. 'Does fungi make you, a fun guy'?" Tsuki grimaced at the poor joke. "Well, I suppose that's a no then. So, what are you doing in the forest?"

"Well...to be h-honest...I'm l-lost. I was..." Tsuki paused. He couldn't tell the man he was running away. So instead, he said, "I was on my w-way to the Spade Kingdom. I'd like it to be my n-new home."

"You certainly are a stutter. Suffer from anxiety?" Tsuki nodded. "Well, since you're headed to Spades, if you don't mind staying here for just less than a day more, I'll happily take you there myself. Then I can treat that stutter of your~!" He seemed much too excited at the prospect.

Tsuki shivered and replied, "Th-thanks, b-but my st-stutter doesn't b-bother me. Just t-to the kingdom is f-fine."

Diamonds looked a bit disappointed. "I see. Well, no worries. I'll be getting back to work. Sooner done, the sooner we can head off."


End file.
